More than You Know
by Sparkylovesfire
Summary: Pairing: Julian/Tweedles, One-sided Jogan. Full details and summary inside.


**Title: **More than You Know  
><strong>Author:<strong> br33_br33/Sparkylovesfire/taweesha  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Julian/Ethan and Evan Brightman, One-sided Jogan.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: M  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 3,189

**Summary:** Julian needs a distraction, and he finds one in the form of Ethan and Evan Brightman.

**Warnings**: Double penetration. Lots of sex. Um, Tweedles being incredibly sweet? Julian being a cockslut? Yeah, it's all there.

_**Author's Note: So, this is a prequel/prologue/side-story to a longer fic I'm working on called **_**Wonderwall_. This is basically the event Logan sees (though how much he sees has yet to be determined). The fic idea was a request from apollosflamingchariot on tumblr, and unfortunately the idea fledged out into more than just straight up porn. I've said this before, but I'll repeat it for those who don't have a tumblr or maybe didn't see it: _Wonderwall _will most likely not be posted until I finished_ Stolen _or _Once Lost_, or I get the entire fic done. I don't like juggling two WIPs, let alone three. If you aren't already, you can follow me on tumblr to find out about updates on _Wonderwall_ and other fics. It's taweesha(dot)tumblr(dot)com._**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Dalton, Julian, or Ethan and Evan Brightman. Or Logan, since he's mentioned. Or Kurt They belong to the lovely Miss CP Coulter. Well, Kurt belongs to Glee, but whatever. I don't own any of the Dalton/Glee boys.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"The greatest treasures are those invisible to the eye but found by the heart."~Anonymous<em>

Since the Stuarts are currently split between Windsor and Hanover while their house is being renovated, it makes this so much easier. No one had to sneak out of their house or climb in a window. Ethan and Evan simply walked down the hall to where the empty Windsor rooms house the displaced Stuart boys, and as it just so happens, Julian's is the furthest away from the hustle and bustle of everyone else. They chose to do it here instead of their room for fear that maybe Reed or Dwight or one of the other boys would pop in without thinking. No need to scar anyone or make their brain implode from the overwhelming hotness of it all.

What possessed him to say yes, Julian will never know. Maybe they just finally annoyed him to the brink; maybe part of him has always wanted it. He's never been in a threesome with two guys before, let alone hot twin brothers. Julian blames it mostly on how badly, after everything that's happened, he needs a distraction. After Adam nearly killed Logan and him and then burned down Stuart, Julian's been finding it harder and harder to sleep. So maybe he's just using them as a way of tiring himself out to the point of not having to think about anything. He needs something to drive away the image of Adam charging Logan with a large kitchen knife.

And the two blond distractions sitting with him on his bed, one behind and one in front, are doing a very, _very _good job of that.

"Cheshire, you make such pretty noises," Ethan coos, feathering light kisses across the back of Julian's neck. Julian moans in response, keening back into Ethan's arms. Evan decides then to place a few kisses of his own, up the hollow of Julian's throat before capturing his lips in a delicate kiss.

"He's right you know," Evan says as he breaks away for a moment. "The noises you make are _lovely_." He wraps his hand around Julian, tugging lightly and causing Julian to growl and kiss Evan again, while Ethan's fingers trail down his back, over his ass.

"We're going to make you feel good, Julian," Ethan murmurs against Julian's ear. Julian hears the sound of a cap being popped open, of lube being slicked onto impatient fingers.

Julian knows he means it, especially when Ethan finally slips his fingers inside him, two of them at once, and the only things that matter are those fingers working him open and Evan's kisses against his lips. He groans loudly and pushes back, desperate for them to go _deeper_, push _harder_.

"Do you think you can take us both at the same time, Cheshire?" Ethan whispers into Julian's ear. Julian makes a small noise in the back of his throat, almost like a question.

"We've always wanted to try it…" Evan explains.

"And you're just such an eager playmate…" Ethan adds. "We, of course, would never force you."

"It's entirely up to you. We're more than content with continuing what we're doing." Evan bites down lightly on Julian's neck as he strokes harder, while Ethan hooks his fingers just right.

"_Oh, fuck!_" Julian yells, not sure whether to push back on the fingers or thrust forward into the fist circling his cock.

"See what we mean?" they say together.

"You're so responsive," Evan teases.

"It makes this so much more fun," Ethan adds.

"So? What do you say, Cheshire? Think you could handle us both?"

Julian senses a bit of a challenge in those words. Like they're daring him. Well, it's too damn bad (or maybe it's good) for them that Julian doesn't back down from a challenge. Actually they're probably aware of this and are using it to their advantage.

Smart bastards. Either way. Julian's sure as hell not going to say no.

"Sure. Sounds like fun." The twins just smirk.

"Oh, Cheshire, I think you've become our favorite."

"Even more than the Knave." Julian's ears perk up.

"You've had sex with Logan?"

"Not sex, per se." Ethan shrugs.

"Fooled around would be more correct. The Knave, for his sex-god demeanor, doesn't just have sex with anyone."

"He doesn't like using people like that."

"It's one of his more noble qualities."

"But we have fun with him, just the same. But if things continue the way they are, you will most definitely surpass him."

"Because I'm a cockslut," Julian says with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh, no," Ethan insists, though the moan that makes its way from between Julian's lips as he adds a third finger kind of says otherwise. "You're just a little more adventurous. Logan usually stops our fun before it gets too far."

"He doesn't like people seeing him vulnerable."

"You understand that." And Julian does. It's Logan's biggest flaw when it comes to relationships. But Julian doesn't want to think about Logan. Not at this particular moment in time.

"Well? Are you guys going to fuck me or not?" Julian asks, the mask of indifference snapping back into place. Logan's name being mentioned almost always brings it down, and he has to be careful, very careful. No need to give people too much power over you. "Because if not, I'm sure I could find somebody who would."

"We're getting there, Cheshire," Evan tells him. He kisses Julian's cheek, so innocent and chaste, probably to counteract when he slips his hand further down to tease Julian's sac. "You don't really want to skip foreplay, now do you?"

"Look, I haven't gotten any in what feels like forever," Julian says, unabashed. "And the last time was with a girl. Now if I don't get a cock in me soon, I think I'm going to flip shit." He's lying. About both, actually. His last sexual encounter was with a guy and happened last week. He doesn't remember the guy's name, but he'd been too nice. Kissed Julian softly. Kept asking if he was going too fast. Cleaned him up afterwards. Yeah, he'd been a gentleman; too much of one. Julian needs something rough, needs someone who won't treat him like he's fragile and breakable. Because even though he's shaken and still a little freaked by Adam and his psychotic actions, he's _fucking not_.

"All right," Ethan says with a final flex of his fingers. Julian bites back his response as the fingers leave him clenching around nothing.

They shift so Evan is lying down on the bed, and once Evan has a condom on, Julian lies on top of him so they're stomach to stomach. Evan's cock probes slightly at Julian's hole, teasing and tempting him in the best way possible.

"C'mon," Julian begs and presses down, trying to force Evan's cock inside him.

"Promise you'll tell us if it's too much?" Evan asks, jerking back to stop him.

"Promise," Julian whines impatiently. "Now fuck me." Evan complies, sliding into Julian with ease.

"_Yes."_ Julian loves the feeling of being spread open, love how it burns. It's a weird, masochistic kind of love, one that's probably not healthy. He feels fucking fantastic with a cock in him.

He can only imagine what he'll feel like with two.

"Julian," Evan groans, using his real name for the first time all night. "Julian…" He thrusts a bit into Julian, to help stretch him a little. Ethan bends Julian forward a bit, slipping his fingers back in once more to prep for what's to come.

"How does he feel, Evan?" Ethan asks his brother as using his free hand to hold a second condom, tearing it open with his teeth.

"Wonderful," Evan gasps as Julian does a particularly devilish roll with his hips. "Ethan, you're going to love him." Ethan pulls his fingers out.

"Why don't we see about that, mhm?" Ethan smiles while slipping the condom on. "Think you're ready, Cheshire?"

"Just do it," Julian encourages, though he's starting to get nervous now. Talking is one thing; doing is entirely another. But he won't back down now.

Ethan climbs on top of him, positioning his cock next to his brother's.

"Please don't worry," Evan says.

"We'll take care of you," they say together, as Ethan starts to push in. If he weren't so taken aback by the two cocks ripping him apart, how they talk so easily in tandem might be a little creepy.

"Good to know," Julian pants, rocking away involuntarily. "Oh, my God…" It hurts. It hurts more than anything. This was such a bad idea, why is he always so stupid? He never makes good choices. Not about sex, his friends, or the people he falls in love with. The only good decisions he's ever made revolve around his career, and he doesn't even make most of those. He can't even do anything work-related now, since Carmen refuses to work with him until he takes a break and gets his shit together.

Why is he such a _fuck up_? He can't do a goddamn thing right. Tears burns at the edges of his eyes, that aren't just from the pain, and he's shaking and—

Why is it he always sees his flaws most vividly when he's having sex? Can't he do his self-loathing another time, maybe when he can cry and not feel stupid about it?

Why does it always have to be when he's so vulnerable?

"Breathe," Ethan says to him. Both he and Evan have stilled inside Julian, waiting for him to grow accustom to such a big stretch.

"You have to relax," Evan tells him. "It's going to keep hurting if you don't."

_I know, I know_, Julian thinks. _I'm trying…_

Then Evan kisses him, gently, on the lips. "We can stop any time."

"We won't be mad. We promise."

"No," Julian grunts through gritted teeth. "I'll be fine." But the gesture is enough. Enough to calm him down. He closes his eyes and wills himself to relax, slacking against Evan.

"I'm not too heavy, am I?" Julian asks.

"Not at all," Evan assures him, and Julian can see his grin in the low lighting. "You're such a thoughtful lover. Never would have thought."

"Shut up," Julian admonishes. The pain is slowly simmering away. He should be okay in a few moments. He focuses on breathing, on how Ethan keeps rubbing his back and on Evan's hand stroking his cock. It helps, a lot, and it isn't too much longer before Julian's pushing back against Ethan and Evan, just to test the waters.

"Don't strain yourself."

"You're already going to be sore enough in the morning. We wouldn't want to cause you any unnecessary pain."

"I'm fine," Julian says, but secretly it makes his heart soar that they care. "You can move. I think I'll be all right."

"Are you positive?"

"We're very patient people. We've waited this long to try this—"

"We can wait a little longer if you need us to."

"No…no, I can handle it." Julian emphasizes his point by grinding down, causing both twins moan, so alike it almost mingles together into one. "Move." They do, thrusting in tandem until it no longer feels like two separate people are fucking him at the same time, but like their moans, just one. The drag, the burn, the overwhelming stretch make Julian arch up with pleasure.

"Julian," Ethan pants onto the back of his neck, one hand nestle onto his hip and the other reaching around to stroke Julian's cock.

"We haven't forgotten you," Evan says, his fingers gripping with his brother's. They pump him in time with their thrusts, and Julian has to bite his lip to hold back the loud moan that threatens to spill out.

"Don't take those pretty, pretty noises away from us, Julian," Ethan breathes against his ear. He bites down lightly Julian's neck, and the gasp that comes from Julian's throat isn't stopped this time, echoing through the room so loudly Julian almost flushes. Almost, because the two boys fucking him do nothing but egg it on with soft whispers of encouragement

They both do a particularly hard thrust forward and hit _right there_, and Julian's vision becomes littered with spots, because _oh, my God…_

"Again," Julian begs, reaching his arm behind himself to curl around Ethan's neck to pull him closer, urge him forward. "Please, please, please. Do that _again_." They comply, seeking out his prostate once more and causing Julian to whine in the back of his throat when they find it, pleasure pulsing through his veins like liquid fire. Evan's hand wanders up his chest, catching on his nipple, and the touch is amplified, or maybe it amplifies everything else, but after one more push forward, Julian's coming all over Evan's stomach, clenching down so hard on the two cocks inside him it almost hurts.

Ethan buries his teeth into Julian's shoulder as he comes before falling boneless against Julian's back. He whimpers as his brother continue to move, but Evan's close, so close, and all Julian has to do is bend down and bite his lip, and Evan groans one more time, pressing so deep into Julian it actually _does _hurt a little bit.

Though they're probably exhausted too, they take hardly any time pulling out of Julian, Ethan first, and then Evan. Julian's actually thankful for it, because even soft, having two dicks in his ass is a lot, especially since he's always really sensitive after sex. Ethan sets back on his knees as Evan slides to the right and rolls Julian over next to him. Julian doesn't really _do _anything other than lay limply, just letting himself be moved until he's nestled snugly into the bed. Julian barely registers the boys moving slowly about the room, disposing of the condoms, pulling on clothes, and Evan grabbing tissue from the nightstand to wipe the cum off his stomach. Julian's actually fairly sure they're getting ready to leave, and that's a bit of a letdown. He may like his sex rough, but he's a sucker for cuddling afterwards.

But they've definitely worn him out for the night, so he'll sleep well. That, plus the amazing sex, is all he really wanted.

Then two semi-clothed bodies spoon in next to him, running gentle fingers admiringly over his skin.

"What're you doing?"

"Shh," they say as their hands continue to roam, petting all over him, as Julian's eyes sag. They whisper such nice things too, like, "Cheshire, you're so pretty. So very pretty," and, "We hope we made you feel as good as you made us." The one that really catches his attention though is, "You're so wonderful. How the Knave's missed it, we don't know."

"What?" Julian jerks slightly awake. Did they just say _the Knave?_ As in _Logan_? "What're you talking about?"

"Oh, Cheshire," Evan laughs, kissing behind Julian's ear. "You'll learn one day—"

"That we know a lot more than you give us credit for," Ethan finishes for him. "Your feelings for the Knave have not gone unnoticed."

"We think he's stupid, to be quite honest," Evan says.

"For not seeing it. And you. Honestly, Alice is something special, but he's not for the Knave."

"You're so much more compatible with him personality-wise. And you're just as pretty and spectacular as Alice."

"Just in a different way."

Julian sighs, head falling back against the pillow. So maybe he isn't as good of an actor as he thought. Oh, well. At least someone's on his side, even if they're full of bullshit. Julian isn't worth anything.

At least it doesn't feel like it anymore.

Suddenly, both blond boys are encasing him, arms sprawled across his torso.

"Please, believe us, Cheshire," Evan says, lips pressed to his shoulder.

"You're worth more than you know," Ethan adds. "The Knave just has a habit of seeing through the things he needs the most and wanting the things that aren't good for him. Just give him a little more time."

"He'll come to his senses."

"We know it." They cuddle even tighter to Julian, as if they can meld with him, push what they see of Julian into him, show him exactly what they feel he is. Give him back the confidence Adam and Logan have stripped him of.

It's not going to work.

"Whatever," Julian mumbles. "You guys don't even know me. You know Julian Larson, actor, model, singer. Whore. What could you possible understand about Julian, the person?"

"Anyone who loves Logan as much as you do," Ethan explains, "is someone we admire. Because Logan isn't an easy person to love."

"We know," Evan says. "We've loved him even longer than you have. Not quite as much as you, but close."

"So never sell yourself short." Ethan brushes an eyelash from beneath Julian eye, leaning in to peck his lips lightly. "And for future reference, you're not a whore. There's a big difference between a whore and someone with a healthy sexual appetite."

"You fall into the latter," Evan clarifies as he curls in slightly, head resting against Julian's chest.

"Right," Julian says. He's too tired to argue at this point. The way Evan keeps stroking his stomach and Ethan runs his fingers through Julian's hair are lulling him that much closer to sleep.

"You're beautiful, Julian."

"Never let anyone, not even Logan, make you think otherwise."

Julian's head finds its way into the crook of Ethan's neck and his hand interlocks with Evan's. For once, Julian knows he'll sleep well. And even if he doesn't believe what they say, it still makes him feel better to hear it. To hear that someone thinks so highly of him.

It's not the someone he wants. But it's something.


End file.
